I've Got You
by jemilysass
Summary: When JJ is taken and tortured by an unsub, Emily and the team rescue her. Emily helps JJ recover and deal with her demons FEMSLASH **WARNING** descriptions of violence and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Emily Prentiss/ Jennifer "JJ" Jareau**

**Rating: M for violence, adult themes, and language**

** A/N Hi guys I'm entirely new to this, but I thought I'd give it a try. I have more chapters written but I'm not sure if I should continue. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 1

When Emily saw '_Jennifer Jareau_' flash on her phone screen, she knew something was wrong. Emily Prentiss thought she was a strong woman. From her teen years, she had been independent, collected, and confident. But when JJ was involved it was another story. Around the younger woman, Emily was a mess. She was always on edge, always aware of the slightest brush of skin, the deep emotions behind those baby blue eyes. Emily fumbled over words and wrestled with her mind, trying to say the right thing. To her, JJ had always been… more. More than a colleague, more than a friend. Within months of joining the BAU, Emily had fallen hard for the petite blonde. So when she saw her calling from across the world at 2 AM Eastern Time, Emily felt nerves brew in the pit of her stomach.

"JJ? Is everything alright?" Emily answered, feeling an inexplicable feeling of dread wash over her. On the other end of the line, Emily heard a loud crack, and a quiet moan of pain, followed by the screeching of tires. "JJ! JJ answer me, Jayje! Oh god JJ! Hello? Hello?!" Emily yelled into her phone. She hear a click as the line went dead.

In a panic, Emily dialed a number she hadn't used since moving to London. She waited impatiently for an answer, pacing her interpol office.

"Dammit," Emily growled. She heard the other end pick up.

"Hotchner," she heard, finally.

"Hotch! Hotch it's Prentiss. I...I think JJ's in trouble," Emily struggled to relay what had happened as quickly as possible to the BAU team leader.

"Shit. Emily how fast can you be here?" Hotch growled.

"On my way now. Brief me on the jet." Emily hung up, grabbing her bag and running out of the office.

JJ woke up to darkness. She felt the constricting grip of panic wrap around her lungs. The young blonde felt tears well in her eyes as she became more aware of her situation. She had a rough sack over her head, and her hand were bound behind her back, chained to a hard, unforgiving surface. The profiler began to remember what happened. The BAU was investigating a serial killer targeting high class working woman in the DC area. He tortured and raped the women, until finally drowning them, leaving the bodies in the trunks of neighbors cars. It was a hard case, and as the body count grew, so did JJ's stress. She had called Emily in an attempt to find some sort of clarity. The last thing she knew was the searing pain of a taser in her side and a strong blow to the back of her head.

All of a sudden, JJ's world went white. The sack had been pulled of her head, and she saw a white male in his 30's or 40's sneering down at her.

"Who are you?" JJ spat, wincing as she felt the spinning sensation increase as she spoke.

"That doesn't concern you, _Agent_. Or do you prefer Jennifer?" The ugly man smiled back. JJ's heart sank when she realized that he knew exactly who she was.

"What do you want?" The profiler said, staring defiantly up at him. She refused to let this man break her. Not after everything that happened with Emily the year before. The team couldn't take another loss of their own. Emily would tell Hotch about the phone call. The team would find her. The team would save her.

JJ was brought back to reality by a hard slap across her face. She hissed in pain as her eyes watered.

"Did I tell you you could speak? You're my bitch now," the man snapped.

"Go to hell!" Before she could brace herself, he kicked JJ hard in the stomach. The small blond crumpled to the ground with her still bound arms twisted behind her in an unnatural angle. She curled into herself, gasping for oxygen. He continued to deliver heavy blows to every inch of the profiler's honeyeyed skin. She whimpered in pain as the edges of her vision blurred. She felt the stress on her arms release as her arms fell to her sides. Then, JJ was being lifted. She tried to kick away the thick, muscular arms, but they didn't budge. Her captor dropped her roughly onto a cold metal table, cuffing her arms above her head, leaving JJ vulnerable to any pain this man might inflict.

"Emily!" Garcia squeeled, embracing her friend as she walked through the glass doors at Quantico, "It's so good to see you. You're gonna get our girl back, Em. You've got to." She escorted Emily through the bullpen, into the conference room. The team smiled at Emily, each welcoming her or hugging her briefly, but returned to the real reason Prentiss was here.

"As you all have been informed, JJ was abducted early this morning from the parking lot. You've all seen the footage," Hotch addressed the team, seeing the pain filled eyes staring back up at him. Garcia had pulled the footage from the camera in the underground lot. The tape showed a masked man, clearly heavy set and strong, taze JJ as she held her phone to her ear.. He then smashed her in the back of her head with his gun, and she dropped to the ground. The man dragged to his van, throwing her roughly in the back. Each member of the team had watching the painstakingly long clip, and were determined to catch this bastard, and get their JJ back.

"At this point, our best chance of finding her is profiling her as a victim. We'll use what we know about her; about the previous victims. If this unsub sticks to the same timeline, we've got 36 hours to bring her home. We all know this unsub's MO. The longer we take…" Hotch trailed off. The team all understood what he meant. The sooner they got JJ, the more likely that the woman they'd find would be the same woman they all loved.

JJ was flitting in and out of consciousness. For the past 3 hours, the unsub had pressed red, angry marks all over the blonde's gorgeous skin with a burning steel rod. He taunted her with it, watching her squirm and writhe beneath him as he let the rod fall onto her skin. At first she tried to hold in the screams. After 20 burns on her exposed arms, she let the first scream of pain tumble from her lips. He finally finished soon after, leaving JJ alone on the table. She fought to stay awake, but soon the physical and mental exhaustion was too intense. The blonde fell into a fitful sleep. She was woken not long after by the throbbing on her arms.

When the man returned, he was holding a large, sharp blade. He quickly flipped JJ onto her stomach, eliciting more cries of pain as his hands gripped her blistering arms.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you love. I saw you two years back, on TV. I knew I had to have you. I had to _touch_ you. I needed you," he said, his eyes half closed in memory. He opened them, and turned to flash his blinding white teeth towards JJ. "And now, look at this. I have you all to myself. God you're so much better than I imagined." JJ dug her nails into the palm of her hand, clenching her eyes just and breathing.

'Emily. Just think of Emily. God, she's so strong. She would want me to be strong. I have to be strong for her. I have to be strong for her,' JJ repeated to herself in her head like a mantra, breathing as deeply as she could for the throbbing pain of her ribs. With her eyes shut tight, she felt the first slash of the blade. It cut deeply into her lower back, where her lavender button down had shifted slightly up her back. Her breath hitched in pain, but she didn't cry out. Not yet. She felt him slide his rough hands slowly up the back of her calves, to the back of her knee, until it trailed between her thigh. It rested on her inner thigh, barely below the seam of JJ's pants.

"Please no. You don't need to do this. I'm not who you want. You don't have to do this please. Just listen to me p-please, you have to-" JJ's panicked cries were cut off with a punch to her side. She gasped as the room became spotty in her vision.

" Oh shut up. I know you love that other bitch. I watched you with her long enough to know how you two felt about eachother. You must know what I mean. The brunette. What's her name? Emily, isn't it?" The man laughed as he saw JJ's face start to fill with fear. "Maybe you just need a man to remind you of how it's supposed to be. Homosexuality is a sin after all." The man began unzipping his pants, flipping JJ yet again so she was lying on her back, with her limbs pinned to each corner of the table. JJ shut her eyes, unable to save herself…

"Hotch! I've got something!" Garcia shouted through her phone to the team, "Okay so I was looking through white males in the comfort zone with vans matching the one in the video. You said that JJ might've been this guy's target the entire time, so he must've had prior contact with her. I found a cousin of a victim in a case we worked two years ago. His name's Erik Lawson. JJ was the one that went to talk to the Lawsons, maybe Erik was there? He has a van matching the description… oh. Oh god. Guys, 3 months ago his girlfriend was found dead in his apartment. Looks like an overdose."  
"We need an address Garcia," Hotch answered, having a feeling that this would be there guy.

"See if he has any secondary locations. This kind of torture requires a remote location, where he won't be interrupted," Emily interjected.

"Uhm. It says here… he's got a cabin 10 miles from here. It's remote," Garcia answered, knowing how essential time was.

"He fits the profile. This could be it guys. Let's get her back," Hotch said, his voice edged with determination. The team loaded into the black SUVs flipping on the sirens and speeding away.

JJ lay still, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Erik had stripped her completely and she lay naked on the floor, shivering. He had touched her. He raped her for what seemed like an eternity. The blonde's fragile form was bruised, cut, burned, and bleeding.

The first time he raped her, she cried out in pain. JJ screamed as he thrust into her, tears falling freely, from the pain, from the fact that she couldn't stop him, from the fact that she'd finally broken.

The second time, he used the gun. The profiler whimpered almost silently, her body going rigid with fear. One move and Erik could end her life right then.

The third time, JJ couldn't say anything. She simply buried her face into her shoulder and willed her mind to detach from her body. She was too aware, too observant. The intense pain and the trauma was enough to let JJ slip out of consciousness finally.

When he left, she curled on her side. He'd bound her arm in front of her, so she could now shield her battered body a tiny bit more. She thought of Emily. She pictured the older woman's dark brown eyes staring into her own. The blonde lost herself in those eyes, waiting for death to come. Waiting for the moment when the pain would subside. Waiting for this hellish torture to finally end. Waiting for herself to drown in those brown orbs. She would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to post the 2nd Chapter. Sorry for any medical inaccuracies, I did my best. This chapter is much shorter. Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

The team pulled up in front of the cabin, sirens blaring and armed officers leaping out of every car. They ran to the front door, and Morgan kicked it in in a second, running inside, gun held high. Emily followed not far behind, searching the empty house for a basement. When she saw the door, she knew what would be behind it.

While Emily started towards the basement, Morgan continued searching the first floor. As he rounded a corner, he saw Erik Lawson standing in the kitchen, aiming a gun directly at Morgan's chest.

"FBI drop the weapon!" He shouted, his gun trained back at Lawson. JJ's torturer moved his finger to pull the trigger. Before he had a chance, the profiler shot Lawson between the eyes. He fell to the floor, dead.

Meanwhile, Emily slammed the door open, running down the steps, gun aimed and ready. If she saw the bastard that did this to JJ, she'd kill him. When Emily reached the bottom of the steps, she felt sick at what she saw.

JJ lay on the floor in the corner of a room. She was covered in bruises, and deep burns and gashes. She was completely naked, visibly shaking as she tried to protect her tiny body. There was blood. So much blood.

"JJ, oh my god, JJ. Medic! We need a medic now!" Emily screamed, rushing to the blonde. She cradled her face in her hand staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Emily?" JJ whispered "You can't let them see me. Please. Just you Em. I-I c-can't-" Emily felt tears well in her eyes as she saw how terrified the injured woman was. She saw the blood smeared on JJ's inner thighs and grew furious. Emily immediately pulled off her jacket and laid it over the other woman's body.

"Sshh, Jayje you're okay. Just me. That's fine. It's just me here with you," Emily cooed, pulling away the restraints on JJ's wrists and ankles. "Can I ask them to throw down a blanket so we can get you out of here?" The blonde nodded weakly. Soon Emily had wrapped a blanket around the small woman. "The medics have to help you Jay. I'll stay with you the whole time, I promise," Emily turned to see JJ's eyes fluttering shut. Soon medics came rushing down, strapping JJ into a stretcher. Emily ran next to them, climbing into the back of the ambulance to clutch JJ's hand.

" 35 year old female, cuts to the torso, multiple contusions, possible internal bleeding, and lacerations consistent with rape," The EMT carrying JJ's stretcher shouts. Medics worked in tandem to stabilize her. Emily let a tear spill down her cheek as she watched JJ. She was so weak and fragile.

"I love you Jayje, I know how strong you are. Please fight for me. Please JJ," Emily whispered into her long blonde hair as the ambulance sped away.

Emily waited for what seemed like hours. She sat with the rest of the team in the clean waiting room, a melancholy silence hanging over them like a thick fog.

"Are you here for Agent Jareau?" A nurse walked towards the team, clutching a clipboard and smiling at them.

"Yes. We're her… we're her family," Hotch told the nurse.

"Great. Agent Jareau is a fighter all right. She's stable, but she had intensive cuts and burns to her arms and torso. There was some internal bleeding in her abdomen, so we performed an emergency thoracotomy. She had a few broken ribs as well. We expect her to recover fully, though it may take some time," The nurse told the worried team members. They all felt a hatred so deep for this man that did this to their JJ.

"And… was there… d-did he rape her?" Emily asked the question they were all wondering.

"I'm so sorry agents," the nurse replied, looking down, "There were lacerations and internal damage consistent with sexual assault. When she's ready we'll perform a rape kit and pelvic exam. I suggest seeking professional help for Agent Jareau. She experienced a severe trauma." As Emily's worst fear was confirmed, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Excuse me," Emily said pushing through the group of people. She ran to the bathroom, and was violently sick. What this sick son of a bitch had done to her Jayje… Emily could only thank God he was dead.

When she finished, Emily stood up, wiping her palms on the front of her slacks. She

splashed cool water on her face, focusing on breathing. She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Morgan called from behind the door. Emily rushed over and opened it. Morgan handed her a water bottle, and she gratefully took it.

"Yeah. It's just what Lawson did to her…" Emily trailed off as tears sprung in her eyes.

Morgan drew her into a hug, stroking Emily's soft dark hair. "Will she ever be the same , Derek?" Emily whispered as sobs wracked her body.

**"**I don't know Em. But we've got to be here for her. Especially you. She loves you so much Emily," He said, pulling her back slightly to look her in the eyes, "The nurse said a few people can see her. Let's go." Emily nodded, let Morgan lead the way to JJ's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the 3rd chapter. Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Any feedback is great!**

**Chapter 3**

When JJ opened her eyes, panic set in. She had no idea where she was. The blonde wildly whipped her head around trying to orient herself. She was in a small room, in a bed. There were mechanical beeps and whirs, but other than that it was silent. JJ started to thrash, feeling trapped. She was back in that basement, chained to that table as Erik stood over her.

Emily ran into the room, seeing JJ panicking and thrashing, her eyes foggy, seeing something that wasn't there.

"JJ it's okay you're safe! Jay shhh look at me you're safe. No one can hurt you. I've got you everything's okay," Emily tried to soothe the younger woman, cupping her face in her hands and looking into JJ's terrified baby blues.

"Emily? Oh god Emily I thought I was back there," JJ whimpered, waking from the torture of her memories, "I didn't know where I was..." The smaller woman burst into tears, clutching at Emily's shirt as she buried her face into the profiler's chest.

"Jay you're in the hospital. Erik's dead, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. You need to calm down sweetie, or you'll hurt yourself," Emily hushed the blonde, worried that this level of panic could cause JJ to jostle her previous injuries. She saw Morgan watching tentatively from the doorframe, unsure of what to do. She silently thanked him for not trying to comfort JJ as well, as Emily knew that she would hate for anybody else to see her like this. Emily felt the petite woman to loosen her grip slightly, trying to calm herself.

"That's it, just relax baby. You're okay," Emily whispered into JJ's ear. In any other circumstance, she knew Mogan wouldn't have let Emily ever live down calling JJ 'baby' but this was different. Emily continued to whisper sweet nothings to the former communications liason until she laid back into the hospital bed, taking shallow, shaky breaths.

A doctor rushed into the room seconds later, followed by Morgan. Emily hadn't noticed him leave, but assumed he'd gone to get a doctor for JJ.

"Is everything alright? Jennifer?" she said, taking inventory of JJ's pale color and Emily's position next to the bed. JJ nodded slightly.

"Yeah. We're okay. JJ was just… confused. When she woke up I mean," Emily babbled, unsure of how much JJ would be comfortable with her doctor knowing. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, it's completely regular after experiencing a trauma like you did Jennifer. I'm Doctor Mandy Johnson, and you must be Agent Prentiss," Doctor Johnson smiled at Emily, shaking her hand. "Jennifer has been asking for you." Emily blushed with this last comment.

"Really, JJ's fine," JJ insisted.

"Alright, JJ it is. How are you feeling. Do you need more pain meds? You need to stay on top of the pain," Doctor Johnson asked, knowing full well how stubborn agents could be.

"No I'm fine. It's not bad," JJ lied.

"JJ, take the meds," Emily warned her, her voice full of concern. Sighing, JJ agreed. Morgan stepped into the room finally, glancing at JJ.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" He said, walking forward give JJ's hand a light squeeze.

"I'm alright. A little sore," the blonde replied, giving a dry, brittle laugh, but wincing as her ribs protested, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're waiting until you're ready. Should I tell them to come in?" JJ bit her lip at this last statement, battling herself. She didn't know if she was ready to see all of them, knowing she wouldn't be able to be the same JJ she was before all of this. But the other part of her wanted things to go back to normal, wanted to put on a smile and forget this ever happened. Before she could answer, though, Doctor Johnson interjected.

"Sorry, no more visitors today. We've still got some tests to run, and JJ needs her rest," the doctor said, seeing the inkling of relief in her patient's eyes.

"Em, will you stay?" JJ spoke up in a small voice.

"Yes of course. I'm not going anywhere," Emily reassured the younger woman, interlacing their fingers.

"See you tomorrow princess. Get some sleep," Morgan smiled, kissing JJ's forehead before leaving. Emily noticed how her friend's body tensed from the physical contact. When Morgan was gone, Doctor Johnson spoke with JJ again.

"JJ, at some point we will have to do a rape kit and pelvic exam. The sooner we can the better. We'll explain every step, there won't be anything to worry about. Are you ready?" She looked at JJ, her eyes softening. JJ took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I'll wait right outside Jen," Emily reassured.

"No! I mean, I- can you stay with me?" JJ yelped desperately, something so out of character for her that the brunette woman new this had affected JJ more than she let on. Emily nodded, reclaiming JJ's hand in her own and sitting next to her small hospital bed.

"Okay I'll have someone down shortly," The doctor gave the two women a small smile before quietly exiting the room.

JJ was quiet as the female nurse examined her. She squeezed Emily's hand hard, and the older agent instinctively knew she was in pain. When the nurse was finished Emily and JJ were yet again left alone in the room.

"I'm so proud of you JJ. You're so incredibly strong. You can get through this," Emily said openly to the other woman.

"Em, when you were taken by Doyle, how long did it take to feel… like yourself again?" JJ looked up at her, her blues eyes filled with innocence.

"It took time. It wasn't easy. But I pushed through. You have so many people that love you Jayje, and we aren't going anywhere. I love you," Emily told the smaller woman, pulling her gently into her arms, careful of her battered body.

"I love you too Emily. It's been too long," JJ whispered into the brunette's chest, "Since that night in Paris…"

**"****Sshhh, we don't have to talk about that right now. Let's get some rest. Don't worry sweetheart.****_I've got you_****."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone reviewing, it means the world to me. As requested, this is part of JJ and Emily's backstory. It's a shorter chapter. Spoilers for 'Lauren' season 6. Not such dark chapter, just some language. Do you guys want me to have JJ fully recover or leave her where she still has lots of recovering to do but is on the way there? Keep Reviewing! Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Flashback, Paris, 2011

As JJ handed Emily the package containing her new life, few words passed between them. But the two women didn't need words. They had two conversations, the one spoken and the one understood.

"Passports from three different countries,"

'_There has to be some other way_**'**

"And a bank account in each one to keep you company."

'_Please stay with me_**'**

"Thank you,"

'I**'**_m sorry Jayje_**'**

"Good luck."

'_I love you._**'**

As Emily turned to go, JJ sat in defeat at the table. She was letting the woman she loved simply walk out of her life. Just as Emily was about to round the corner, she stopped. Forgetting the danger, forgetting every ounce of logic she may have ever had, she turned on her heel, towards the table where she'd left the blonde.

As JJ saw Emily do so, she got up , half sprinting to meet the other woman.

"I need more time. We need more time," The older woman said breathlessly, her voice brimming with usually suppressed emotion, bringing JJ's hands to her lips and kissing the silky skin there, "Let me take you home."

"It's so dangerous. What if someone sees us. You're not even supposed to be alive," JJ responded regretfully, concerned about Emily's safety.

"Fuck it. It's a safe house. No one will know," Emily whispered breathily back, pulling the younger woman with her into a secluded side street, "Please. I need to show you how much I love you. I want to feel you Jennifer." With this, JJ lost her resolve entirely. She'd follow this woman anywhere. She simply nodded, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

The two women finally arrived to the safehouse. Or rather, a safe-apartment. It was located on a quiet street lined with tall buildings on either side. Emily had settled in one, with proper security and safety protocols.

After setting foot inside the elevator, the two women's lips met in a passionate kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly as they had for so many months before. Hands pulled at shirts or tangled in hair and their kisses grew deeper and more intense. Emily opened her mouth for air, and JJ took the opportunity to slide her tongue in. The brunette moaned softly.

Somehow the pair managed to make it from the elevator to Emily's front door without breaking their kiss. Emily tried to fit the key into her lock in her current position, but was finding it increasingly difficult.

"Fucking key," Emily growled, removing her hands from JJ to jab the key into the lock. It turned, finally, and they tumbled inside.

Emily kept her promise to JJ. They spent the night together in the most intimate way. It had been a night of trust, love, and of loss. After hours, they fell into bed, holding one another in their arms.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too Em."

Early that morning, JJ untangled herself from her sleeping lover, careful not to wake her. JJ knew if she didn't do this now, she'd never be able to leave Emily. She dressed silently and swiped at the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Be safe Em. I will always love you," JJ whispered, closing the door on not only Emily's bedroom, but the woman she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been very busy. I try to write whenever I can! Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Five**

In the past week, Emily's life had completely changed. She had dropped everything and flown to DC where the woman she loved had been captured and tortured. The once confident strong blonde profiler looked so tiny and fragile lying in her hospital bed. Emily longed to be able to take away JJ's pain and fear, but didn't know how. She would do the best she knew, holding the other woman's hand as an anchor to here and now. Emily hardly ever left JJ's room, and the nurses soon brought in an extra bed so she didn't have to sleep in a chair. She just wished JJ would tell her what had happened down in that basement. Emily had a good idea from the medical reports, but she still wanted to know how to comfort the blonde.

"No! No not her leave her alone," Emily shot out of her thoughts when she heard the younger woman whimper in her sleep. JJ was in a fitful sleep, thrashing her head on her pillow.

"Jennifer, you're all right. Come back baby. He can't hurt you anymore. Open your eyes," Emily whispered, stroking JJ's hair.

"No please no! Not Emily!" JJ screamed again. Emily's heart sank when she realized that she herself was in JJ's dream, probably enduring the same torture JJ had.

"JJ I'm right here," the brunette said, louder this time. She released a breath of relief when she saw JJ's eyes fly open.

"Emily? Oh thank god. I dreamt you were in that hell with me. Em he was doing things to you and I couldn't stop him," JJ said, her eyes clouding with pain.

"It's not real Jayje. I'm right here. I'm fine. You worry about getting better baby, not about me," the taller woman reassured, giving JJ a small smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry this is stupid," the blonde head, shaking her head as she dropped her eyes from Emily's in embarrassment.

"Jennifer," Emily said firmly, holding the other woman's chin with her hand so she had to look her in the eyes, "This is not stupid. I want you to trust me. You can tell me absolutely everything, do you understand? I'm here for you." JJ nodded, swiping at the tears on her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, interlocking her fingers in Emily's. She drifted back into sleep, knowing she was safe, and that she was loved.

5 Days Later

JJ had been easing back into normality as soon as possible. Every day she asked her doctors when she could leave. Every night, however, she struggled with nightmares, but every time Emily coaxed her awake, JJ insisted she was fine. Emily let it slide for now, allowing the younger woman try to work through her pain privately if she needed. The team visited her often, despite JJ's protests that they must be busy with casework. The first time they came, JJ put on a smile, but clutched Emily's hand tightly beneath the thin hospital blanket. No one had yet to ask JJ about what had actually happened in that basement, and the blonde was grateful. She may not have been as good at compartmentalizing as well as the older woman, but JJ had learned to keep her emotions buried deep. The profiler's physical wounds were healing, but the scars in her mind were hardly faded.

Early the next morning, came to check on JJ.

"You're recovering great! We're ready to send you home," She smiled at JJ, knowing that she'd been waiting to hear this since she woke up in the hospital. "You're ribs should be healed in 3-6 weeks, however after your thoracotomy I'd say no strenuous activity for about 6-8 weeks. You may have uncomfort breathing or be slightly short of breath for the first few weeks, but this is completely normal. Take things slow and rest when you get tired. The burns and cuts should heal with minimal scarring. Keep them clean and bandaged. Take your pain meds, and stay on top of the pain. I also have many therapists I can recommend when you're ready. If you need anything let me know. Also, you'll need someone to stay with you for the first few weeks while you recover. Good luck Agent Jareau."  
For the first time since her abduction, JJ felt a small weight lift from her shoulders. She could finally go home. "Thank you so much Doctor," she said, standing to shake her hand in gratitude.

"Of course. Take care Agent Jareau," Doctor Johnson offered her a smile as she left the room.

"So you ready to go home?" Emily grinned.

" What? No Emily, I couldn't ask you to stay with me! You have a job- a life! I'll be fine Em," JJ said for Emily's sake, but not truly knowing what her future would be like if the brunette wasn't in it.

"Jen, don't be silly. I'm staying with you. I know things haven't been the same between us since Paris, but I want this. If you're okay with it, I'm staying with you until you physically can kick me out. I love you," Emily tentatively leaned forward to plant a kiss on JJ's forehead.

"Yeah," JJ replied, smiling shyly, "I'm okay with this."

Emily walked JJ to the car, juggling all of the blondes belongings while still keeping a supportive around around her waist. The older woman tried to convince JJ into a wheelchair, but she wouldn't have it, painstakingly limping to the car as Emily followed closely behind. She was out of breath by the time the pair made it to the car door. When JJ was settled in the passengers seat, Emily urged her to rest. She fell asleep shortly after, and Emily tucked her jacket about the blonde's sleeping form.

When the two women made it to JJ's apartment, it was late. JJ had gotten about 2 hours of deep sleep, not waking up to cry out for Emily. She only woke when the car bumped into the parking garage, jostling JJ's ribs slightly.

"Shit! Sorry Jay," Emily winced watching the younger woman press her lips together and shut her eyes. She just nodded, and took short shallow breaths.

They made it to JJ's front door, taking the elevator. Emily, as usual, fumbled for the keys.

"You never were good at unlocking doors Em," JJ joked quietly, trying to lighten the mood, and making the brunette blush bright red. She got the door open shortly after, sighing. Emily watched the younger woman closely as she entered her house for the first time since her abduction.

"You alright?" Emily said, seeing JJ's eyes scan the room nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," the former media liason assured, "just… I don't know. It feels different."

Emily nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how it felt. After Doyle, Emily hadn't been comfortable in her own home for months.

"I'm glad you're here with me Em," JJ mumbled, reaching for the other woman's hand. She gladly took it, and led JJ to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna go shower," JJ said, entering her closet to get her pajamas, "Make yourself at home. There's some closet space in there for your things."

"I'm right here if you need anything Jennifer," Emily assured, worried to let the blonde leave her side. She sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to relax as she heard the water running from the master bathroom. Emily quickly changed into one of the few articles of clothes she packed, knowing she'd have to have one of her coworkers back in London send her more of her things soon. She tried to read and take her mind of things, diving into her treasured copy of _Slaughterhouse Five _that had been in her bag when she left. After 30 minutes, Emily started to worry. She hadn't heard anything from the bathroom except for the constant running water. Getting up, she made up her mind to check on the blonde, hoping she'd just been enjoying her shower.

"JJ? Everything alright?" Emily called through the door, knocking. When she didn't get a response, she whipped into action. "JJ I'm coming in." Emily threw the bathroom door open, encountering a warm wall of steam. She saw JJ huddled in a crouch on the floor of the shower, hugging her arms around her knees as she sobbed under the pelting water.

"Oh Jayje," Emily gasped, entering the shower to turn off the water. She quickly pulled the woman to her feet and wrapped her in a towel, cradling her in her arms. JJ buried her face in Emily's shoulder, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh baby, it's okay. Talk to me sweetheart, what's going on?" Emily cooed when she felt the petite woman in her arms stop shaking as badly.

"Oh god I thought I was okay Em. I wanted everything to go back to how it was, I thought I was fine. I thought I could just compartmentalize this whole things and be done with it. I'm not as strong as you Em. It's so much harder than I thought," JJ whimpered as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You're not fine Jennifer. And you don't have to be right now. That's okay. But you will be fine. You're stronger than you could ever imagine. You're still the same Jennifer Jareau. Nobody can take that away from you," Emily said, pulling JJ into her embrace. They stayed there on the floor of the bathroom for several minutes until JJ's breathing became less panicked and shaky.

"You're soaking wet," JJ croaked weakly, taking in Emily's blue shirt that had been darkened by JJ's dripping hair.

"I have other shirts," the older woman replied, offering JJ a small smile. "Come one lets get you to bed." The pair walked back to the master bedroom, Emily's armed wrapped lightly around JJ's shoulders. She sat JJ down on the edge of the bed, quickly finding a large shirt for her to sleep in. After helping her change into it, she handed JJ a glass of water and her pain killers.

JJ climbed under the covers, tightening them around her. Emily curled in next to her, running her hands lightly through blonde locks. When JJ closed her eyes, Emily shifted to change into a dry shirt.

"Emily?!" JJ cried out from the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm just changing shirts," the older woman replied, cursing herself for not waiting until JJ was asleep. JJ's eyes followed Emily's every movement, making sure she was in fact staying. By the time Emily gently climbed back into bed, JJ's eyes were heavy and drooping. She let herself drift into sleep, curling into the older woman, completely trusting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everybody thank you so much for continuing to read and review, you guys are amazing. I've been very busy with actual life hah but I have more written and will update ASAP. This chapter explores more of the aftermath of JJ's abduction and how it's affecting JJ and Emily's relationship. Please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Emily woke up with the unfamiliar feeling of warmth draped around her. She quickly oriented herself, aware of who she was with. The younger woman was still asleep, her legs tangled and hands fisted into Emily's worn Yale T-shirt. The brunette was glad to see that JJ was in fact asleep, not fitfully dreaming. Emily was content to just lie there, making sure that the smaller was was still there, still breathing. She had been so close to losing the blonde forever. Too close.

JJ's eyelids fluttered as she started to open her eyes. The blue orbs focused slowly on her surroundings. She smiled briefly when she saw Emily lying on the pillow next to her.

"Good morning," Emily yawned, planting a kiss on her partner's forehead.

"Hi," JJ smiled back, the smile not fully reaching her eyes.

"You hungry? Need anything for your pain?"

"Yeah I could take another pain killer I guess," JJ nodded.

"You take your time. Get dressed and come down when you're ready babe," Emily climbed out of bed, dressing quickly in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. JJ lay in bed a little while longer, comfortable under the warmth of the duvet. A few minutes after the diplomat's daughter left, JJ pulled herself out of bed. Her body ached and her ribs hurt worse than the night before. She tried to change out of the shirt she'd slept in, with no luck. The pain was too intense, so JJ simply gave up, walking downstairs to the kitchen in baggy T-shirt and a throw blanket over her shoulder. Emily stood in the kitchen scrambling eggs.

"JJ?" Emily said, seeing the beautiful blonde in just a large shirt and blanket.

"I couldn't get it off," JJ stated plainly, clearly frustrated with herself.

"Oh shit I'm sorry baby. Jayje you could've just asked me to help," Emily asked, her face filling with hurt.

"I- I don't know. I just… I'm sorry," she replied, her voice quivering dangerously.

"It's okay Jay don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on let's go get you some clothes." Emily abandoned the eggs, flicking off the stove to join JJ. The pair walked back to the master bedroom. Emily picked out a large sweatshirt and comfortable yoga pants for JJ. The profiler nervously eyed the sports bra on the pile of clothes.

"I don't think I can wear that," she muttered, referring to the still healing gashes on her back.

"That's okay. No one will notice," Emily assured, feeling a stab of sadness upon realizing how low confidence her lover now had. Slowly she pulled the shirt over JJ's head, her eyes never leaving the blondes face. JJ breathed shallowly, biting her lip to keep from crying out when her sore body was disturbed.

When Emily got the smaller woman's shirt completely off, she caught a glimpse of what this monster had done to JJ. Her stomach was bruised, and she could see the fading cuts that had been carved into her honey-eyed skin. She saw an angry red mark indented by some awful object.

"Jayje… what…" Emily whispered, her fingertips lightly tracing JJ's flat stomach.

"Bite marks," JJ said dryly, looking passed Emily's eyes when they tried to meet hers. The brunette felt sick, fighting tears out of her eyes. She silently helped JJ slip on the rest of her clothes.

"Um… want to get something to eat now?" Emily said finally, watching in pain as JJ detatched herself.

"Sure."

In the kitchen, Emily salvaged her previously abandoned eggs, dishing a large portion to JJ, with toast and juice. The already thin woman was looking especially tiny, her ribs jutting out and cheeks hollow. Emily noticed she hadn't seen JJ eat a full meal since the abduction. She pushed the plate in front of JJ.

"Thank," she said, staring down at her food as if it was fascinating. Emily watched the blonde carefully. She took a few bites, but left the majority on the plate.

"I'm not very hungry," the younger woman said, feeling Emily's eyes on her.

"Can you eat anymore Jayje?" Emily, pleaded, walking to join the profiler at the counter.

"I'm tyring Em. I'm just not hungry," JJ replied, looking up at Emily for the first time. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Sweetheart it's okay. I'm not mad. Just let me know if you're hungry. We can try again later," Emily hushed, reaching out to stroke JJ's long hair. She visibly jumped when Emily's hand made contact, and the brunette immediately drew her hand back, feeling defeated.

"Jen when can we talk? We need to- you can't push this down or compartmentalize. Please let me in JJ," Emily whispered.

"I know I just… I'm not ready."

"JJ please."

"Emily I can't! God please just let me try to wrap my head around this!" JJ raised her voice, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, JJ, please!" Emily called, instinctively grabbing the younger woman's wrists to keep her from running.

"Emily!" JJ turned back, panicked. She pulled her hands away from the brunette's grip, her memories of being restrained in that basement flooding back.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Jennifer I didn't-" Emily's apology was cut short as JJ flew out of the kitchen, grabbing her car keys and jacket and slamming the front door behind her.

Emily stood there in shock before her knees buckled, and she crumpled to the kitchen floor. She covered her face with her hands, letting tears of frustration, despair, and fear fall.

"What did I do," Emily whimpered to the empty apartment, "What did I do"...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everybody! I know I suck at updating, so so sorry I haven't posted anything lately, but I have two chapters for you guys! This was a really difficult chapter for me to write, and it took me a while so I hope you enjoy. It explains why Emily left for London again and what happened to JJ during that time. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Just as JJ shut the door she knew she made a mistake. She knew she had no right to be mad at Emily, but she just couldn't bear to be around th brunette right now. It tore JJ apart knowing she was hurting the older woman, and the blonde didn't think she could handle any more guilt. She fought back tears as she took the elevator down to her car. Adrenaline began to fade, and JJ was painfully aware of the stress on her ribs and lungs.

She climbed into the driver's seat, her vision now blurry with tears. JJ started driving. She didn't know where or how long. The profiler wasn't even supposed to be driving for another month, but she didn't care as she dangerously accelerated the car more and more…

888888888

After Emily composed herself enough to stand, she ran out of the door after JJ. She sprinted down the stairs three at a time, blindly calling out JJ's name. She saw the blonde's car was gone, cursing under her breath. She found her own car, an FBI issued black SUV, and pulled out or the garage, wracking her brain where the scared woman was headed.

88888888888

After almost an hour of aimless driving, JJ found herself somewhere she never expected to be again. She parked her car, running her hands through her slightly messy blonde locks. Sobs came soon after, and JJ let lem. Out of all the places she could've gone, JJ found herself outside Emily Prentiss' old apartment, the one she'd abandoned when she fled for Paris. The agent clutched the keys she still had, the ones Emily had given her so long ago, and wiped her eyes, inhaling through her nose. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and unlocked the apartment's front door.

It hadn't been changed since Emily left the first time. Even after Doyle was dead, Emily didn't move back in- too many memories. So many times JJ had found herself back there, losing herself in familiarity rather than face life without Emily.

After that night in Paris, JJ let herself fall. At first she found comfort in the rest of the team, grieving the faked death of her lover, but it didn't last for long. It tore JJ apart lying to her friends, so she withdrew herself from them too.

Then JJ tried to distract herself. She'd seek out physical pleasure from both men and women alike. Every weekend she found herself in a stranger's bed, pretending the pleasure she was giving, or was given, was with Emily.

That's when Will LaMontagne Jr. met her. JJ used him as a distraction, he used her as a warm body. Their relationship worked, each taking what they needed and giving the other something back. They would spend nights together, the team thinking JJ had finally gotten over Emily and found someone new. It was a fine, healthy self-medication. Until that is, Emily came back.

When Doyle was dead and Emily was back. JJ was so shocked and ashamed. There were too many secrets and too much history. She couldn't tell Emily what she had done, but she couldn't pretend like nothing happened. JJ had then just decided to simply shut her out, treating her like a friend. Emily had been hurt, and confused. When Clyde offered her the interpol job, JJ practically bought her the ticket. Parts of the blonde were still resentful that Emily had left her, though she's known it was the only way. The night JJ was abducted, she'd been calling Emily, ready to apologize and start everything over. Little did JJ know her entire life was about to fall apart.

JJ's mind floated back to the present as the memories of Emily drifted away. The room still smelled faintly like amber sandalwood, fresh linens, and a scent that could only be described as Emily. She let it soothe her, along with the clean, bright look of the apartment as she sat down on the couch and started dialing a number on her phone.

88888888888888888

Emily called JJ's cell for the 15th time, letting her phone fall when it went to voicemail again.

"Fuck JJ please," Emily whispered clutching the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

Then her phone rang.

Emily scrambled, retrieving the small Blackberry and picking up immediately.

"Em I'm so sorry," came JJ's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh JJ thank god! Where are you?!" Emily breathed, feeling a huge amount of stress leave her body.

"I'm at your old apartment. Can you come get me Emily? Oh god I- I'm so sorry," JJ whispered.

"Oh Jayje me too. I'm so so sorry. I'll be there in ten please just stay there Jen, I'm coming." Emily said, hanging up to focus on getting to JJ as fast as possible. She drove nearly 20 mph over the speed limit, not caring about what was legal at this point.

88888888888

When Emily got there, she parked on the side of the street, nearly slamming into the other cars parked there. She ran inside, throwing open the front door to see JJ sitting on the couch, clutching an old throw pillow to her chest.

"Emily," JJ said, getting up and running to meet the taller woman in the kitchen.

"Jennifer," Emily breathed, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and pulling her close. They just stood there in silence, feeling the comfort of a familiar embrace.

"Please never do that again. I was so worried Jay, so fucking worried about you."

"I know. I know. I won't Em. Never," JJ replied burying her face into the brunette's neck.

"Let me take you home. JJ you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to just… please don't run," Emily muttered.

"I promise," JJ assured, looking into Emily with innocent, full eyes. The brunette carefully pulled JJ into her arms, and wrapped a protective hand around her thin waist. Together they walked back to the car, JJ leaning for support on Emily. In the car, they sat in a comfortable silence, until JJ drifted to sleep, the pain of her injuries overwhelming her. Emily loosened her grip slightly on the wheel.

'We're gonna be okay,' Emily thought to herself, 'We have to be.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's Chapter 8. This has descriptions of rape and violence, not too graphic, but be cautioned. Please review and tell me if you want more of JJ's recovery or if you want me to write 3-4 months later. Let me know please! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 **

3 Days Later

"Em. I'm ready."

Three words. Three words that could burn down walls and break barriers. Three words that meant this was real and this was now. Three words that could tear this relationship apart. Or- put it back together. Emily took a shaky breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."  
"Okay. Come here," Emily moved to the couch, scooting to the side so JJ could sit. "Talk to me." The profiler took a breath.

"About what?" JJ said, unsure.

"What's giving you nightmares?"

"Um… well a few things," JJ started, hugging her knees to her chest. "Whenever I close my eyes I feel like I'm back in that basement."

"Talk to me baby. Tell me what you need to."

"It was cold. Dark. He had me… he had me chained to the wall. I fought back at first, but he-" JJ's voice cracked, and hot tears sprung in her eyes. Emily reached for her hand. The blonde swallowed thickly and started again.

"He started kicking me. I tried not to pass out, but the pain… it was too much. Then he picked me up and put me on that table. I don't remember much after that… I woke up when he started burning," JJ was crying freely now, lost in the memory of what Lawson had done.

"Oh Jayje," Emily whispered, tears in her eyes too. JJ scooted on the couch closer to Emily, and the brunette took the hint, pulling the former communications liason into her arms.

"Em that's not all..."

"Sshh Jen you don't have to right now."

"I want to. I'm… I can't- I can't do it on my own Emily. I'm so sorry that I can't just hold it myself and I don't want to put that on you and I understand if you don't want this or don't want me because I'm damaged and I'm not good enough anymore- I'm pulling you into this dark place with me and I'm so so sorry because I can't see anything but you Em and tell me now if you're leaving Emily just tell me now that you don't want this and you can walk away just tell me Em!" JJ babbled frantically, her emotions finally exploding in a burst of terrified words and wet tears.

"JJ! Jennifer listen to me. Baby I'm never going to leave you! I'm in that place with you Jayje and I will always be there if that's where you want me to be. I know you can't see this right now, but I need you to. I'm already there Jennifer, I'm already there!" Emily's resolve melted, and she let the tears spill down her cheeks, conveying emotion her words couldn't.

"Thank you. Thank you," JJ whispered repeatedly into the older woman's neck as she nuzzled into her, letting Emily's comfort engulf her entirely. They stayed their for several minutes, no more compartments or walls, just Emily and JJ. Finally, the blonde looked up at Emily, before leaning into her for a tender, open-mouthed kiss. It wasn't passionate or lust-driven, but it connected the two in a way they both needed right now.

"I love you Jennifer," Emily murmured when the smaller woman's lips left her own, "Thank you for trusting me."

"I love you too Emily. So much," JJ replied, swiping the tears off Emily's soft alabaster cheek. "Which is why I need to tell you this."

"Of course. Take your time, it's just you and me sweetheart."

JJ did just that. She collected herself, taking a deep breath and letting it flutter out her lips.

"When Lawson tortured me…it was just so paradoxical," JJ shook her head, as if in disbelief. "So many cases go by my desk everyday, and all of a sudden I'm one of them. I- I don't really know what to think of it." Emily rubbed a light soothing head along her lover's back.

"Em… he-he touched me." JJ's eyes clouded with shame. Emily felt white blinding fury rage in the pit of her stomach hearing the details of this monster's torture. She'd known all along this was true, but a part of her hoped JJ would say it wasn't, would say he never violated her like that. JJ misread her face though, mistaking Emily's anger for disgust towards JJ.

"I didn't like it Em I swear! I didn't want him to I promise, please I'm sorry Em! I told him to stop I didn't want him to!" JJ's stomach dropped with fear that Emily would leave her after the blonde's confession.

"Oh! Oh god no JJ I wasn't- Of course you didn't want it oh sweetheart no I'm not angry with you! I'm furious because of what he did to you baby don't worry!" Emily quickly gasped, realizing her face had conveyed her emotions very intensely. "JJ what he did to you wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except Lawson's." Emily's partner nodded her head quietly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting on it.

"The first time was so bad Em. It hurt me so much I couldn't hold on. I broke Emily, I promised myself he wouldn't break me, but I broke," JJ squeaked, her head still trained at the ground.

'_The first time_' Emily thought, a wave of nausea coursing through her. This bastard had raped her Jayje more than once

"Then he used his… h-his gun. I was so scared Emily… so scared that I would die down there in that basement with him. He did it again after that. I lost 're the reason I didn't give up Em. I knew you'd find me. I knew I'd see you someway again… whether it be in reality or somewhere... better," JJ confessed, finally looking into Emily's dark, warm eyes. Emily looked back, tears streaking her cheeks.

**"****I'll always find you Jennifer," Emily promised her lover, "Always."**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm not abandoning this story! I've been very busy but I write when I can. Thank you everyone who continues to follow and review, it's such an incredible feeling. Here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

_One Week Later (3 ½ weeks since the abduction)_

JJ opened her eyes to the cold, dingy room around her. Her eyes fluttered and her head spun with fatigue and fear. She adjusted to her surroundings, and felt a pang of terror shoot through her stomach.

"Welcome back," Lawson sneered, appearing to stand in front of her. JJ felt her throat close as sobs built. "You're not getting out that easily," he smiled evilly. His hands began to caress the soft skin of her stomach.

"N-no stop please no," JJ shuddered, panic completely taking over her senses.

"God, but you're just so damn good Jennifer. One of my favorites. So soft," Lawson smirked, moving his hands down from her trim waist to her toned upper thighs.

"No!" the blonde whimpered. In a final act of panicked desperation she screamed "Emily! Emily help! EMILY!"

JJ sprang up to sitting, escaping the terror of her dream. Emily was crouched next to her, her eyes wide. She had been trying to gently wake JJ for the past few minutes when she realized the younger woman was experiencing her torture all over again.

"Jen, shh you're okay sweetheart, he's gone, he'll never lay a finger on you ever again," Emily assured, trying to reach out to rub the other woman's back and calm her. Before she could say anything more, JJ pushed her arm away blindly and sprang off the bed.

"I can't-" she managed to splutter out, covering her mouth with her hand and running into the bathroom. Emily followed a second later, her quick reflexes kicking entered the bathroom to see JJ knelt over the toilet, heaving violently.

"Oh JJ," Emily said, kneeling down to pull her long blonde strands out of her face as she rubbed soothing patterns on the other woman's back. The brunette sat with her like that, patiently waiting while JJ dry heaved. JJ finished, flushing the toilet and standing. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth thoroughly, gargling with mouthwash afterwards. This was a common practice lately, as JJ's nightmare's often made her physically sick during the night.

The brunette watched her closely. JJ eyes finally met her own, and Emily could see tears threatening to spill from those beautiful sapphire orbs.

"Come here," Emily whispered, her beautiful clear voice breaking the silence. JJ fell into her, burying her face into the crook of the brunette's long neck. The older woman continued to stroke the blonde's hair and rub her back, whispering encouraging words. She held the fragile blonde until her shaking subsided.

JJ pulled back finally, wiping her eyes and looking up at Emily.

"It-it was the same dream. It's always him," she croaked, sighing.

"I wish more than anything I could take it all away JJ, I do. I would give anything to make it stop," Emily whispered, hating herself for not being able to help more. JJ nodded her understanding, knowing that the older woman meant every word.

"Jayje?"

"Yeah Em?"

"I think… I think maybe you should talk to someone. Someone who knows how to help. I'm doing my best but I think maybe they might be able to give you more," Emily tentatively said. JJ dropped her eyes, thinking about the brunette's recent statement. After awhile she quietly responded.

"Okay. If you think it will help I'll try. But you're incredible Emily. Don't doubt that."

"Thank you," the agent breathed, needing to hear that. She took the younger woman's hand and led her back to the bed.

"Let's go back to bed beautiful," Emily said as she climbed under the heavy comforter, holding it open for her companion. JJ climbed in, curling her small frame into Emily. She laid there with her eyes open, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered after about 20 minutes, knowing her lover was wide awake.

"Yeah?"

**"****You're safe, you know that? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're home, with me, and you're safe. I will protect you always," Emily hummed quietly into JJ soft blonde locks, gently tightening her arms around her lover's small waist and pulling her in closer. JJ nodded her head, taking a deep breath and trying to let Emily's loving words wash over her. She bravely shut her eyes, calming herself only with the knowledge that Emily was right there with her.**


End file.
